Temptation Is Just a Humored Passion
by pixeltrixxi
Summary: HPDM. AU. SLASH! Harry and Draco are best friends. Simple. But what happens when it isn't so simple anymore? When a chain of events unravel, what are Harry and Draco really thinking?
1. Chapter 1

The moonlight shimmered brightly above. Harry often wondered why we had a moon. He'd never bothered researching it, of course. Sometimes he just liked to wonder. It's good to wonder, sometimes. Maybe it isn't healthy to know the answer to everything...what would be the point in life? It would be nothing to the all-knowing person. There would be no mysteries to unveil, no secrets behind closed doors.

Harry loved it when it was a full moon. It was another of his many unanswered questions. Why did the moon's shape change?

Maybe the moon was like a child; ever-changing. With every day, it changed just that little more. And before you know it – WHAM! It's completely unrecognisable.

He thought back to the first year he attended Hogwarts. Everything was simple. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were his best friends. He hated all Slytherins, particularly Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape.

Then, every year, something changed. Until one day, he realised he was unrecognisable. Not in looks, but in personality and friendships. He'd found comfort in the most unlikely places...

Very unlikely places.

Like, for instance, Draco Malfoy.

It was now two years since he'd left Hogwarts. So that made it three years, today, that Draco Malfoy became his best friend.

It all happened so fast...one minute Hermione and Ron were the most important people in his life, and the next, Draco was.

Hermione and Ron were still important figures in his life, but Draco was that one step above. It had all changed when they'd become a couple. However much they tried to not leave Harry out, it was inevitable. Three's never do work out anyway.

So that was it, the 'Golden Trio' was finally gone. Instead it became the two 'Inseparable Twos'. Also know as Hermione and Ron, and Harry and Draco. Sometimes they were know as the 'Golden Quad' but that was only occasionally, if they made their way into the Daily Prophet.

He looked ridiculous, just stood here in a thin tuxedo, in the freezing cold outside the castle he'd once called home. The music blared out from inside, yet he couldn't bring himself to go inside and dance.

The same thing happened, every year. We'd have a ball. Just our year. Just so we could all re-unite one last time. So we organised the same thing every year, just so we could socialise with all our friends once again...it was usually a fantastic event, but for some reason Harry didn't want to come this year. Draco had convinced him otherwise.

"_Come on, Harry. What's up? You usually love these events. Gathering up with all your old schoolmates again. What happens if you'll never see one again? You'll feel guilty beyond hell," Draco said with that twinkle in his eye. The one he always seemed to have when he was around Harry._

"_I don't know Draco..."_

"_Come on, Harry. Please. For me?"_

_Harry sighed. Draco knew that line along with his best pleading voice always worked. "Fine. But you're gonna have to put up with Grumpy Harry."_

"_Come off it, Harry. You'll have a great time. Just relax for once."_

_Harry was still unsure. "Okay..."_

Harry wished he'd never let the blonde convince him into coming now. He should have stood his ground. Although, Draco did have a point. He usually loved the event. But now, there was something missing. Something he couldn't quite grasp...

"Hey! Misery-butt! What's with waiting out here?"

It was Draco, bounding along the bridge to come and see him. The years had been good to Draco. He'd lost his pointy face and grey, empty eyes. His hair was no longer short, but shoulder-length. And although you couldn't see them through the suit, he had bloody fantastic muscles. They weren't big, but they were pretty fantastic.

Harry turned back to the moon. "Just came out here to think, I suppose."

Draco stood beside him and looked up to the moon in turn. "Yeah? About what?"

"How everything's changed."

Draco was silent for a few moments, as if thinking too. "Sometimes change is good. Sometimes it's bad. You just have to grit your teeth and work through it."

Harry laughed without amusement. "You say it like it's that simple, Draco."

"So you'd prefer us all to be raving loonatics that are so pessimistic that they'll look at a completely healthy dog and start running around in circles shouting that it's dead? Some people have to stay optimistic."

Harry laughed. "Sometimes I feel like asking you where you get your imagination from, but then I think again, 'Do I _really _want to know?"

Draco laughed and punched Harry lightly on the arm. "Hey...no need whatsoever for comments like that."

Harry rubbed his arm as if in a lot of pain then sighed dramatically. "Oh, the pain I go through being your friend."

"Well, I suppose I could always get out my whip..." He smirked suggestively.

"You wish!"

"I sure do...Do you want to know what I dream of at night?"

"No thanks...I want to keep my stomach's contents, thanks," Harry said, then ran off laughing. He looked back and saw Draco with a cute little confused expression on his face, which soon turned to realisation.

"Hey!" he heard Draco shout, somewhere close behind him. "Ha, you slow coach," he said, then tackled Harry to the floor, closely followed by an attack of his ribcage.

Harry thought he was going to die of laughter. "Okay...okay...stop!" he gasped.

Draco stopped. "Say sorry, then."

"Okay..." Harry started. Draco loosened his grip slightly. Harry jumped at Draco and laughed. "Never!" Still laughing at the look of pure shock on Draco's face, Harry jumped back up. "Last one to the castle has to be the other's slave for a day!"

Draco laughed and ran after him. "You've got no chance!"

* * *

Draco looked across the dance floor, only to be filled with a gut-turning jealousy.

He immediately felt disgusted with himself. He'd feel nothing but this every time he saw Harry chatting to someone. Well, unless it was someone who was taken or was a known straight guy.

He was in love with his best friend...and couldn't hate himself more for it. Why couldn't he just love some guy who wasn't his best friend? Who wasn't so oblivious to that very fact?

His mother always used to tell him one thing: 'You can never be best friends with a girl. It only leads down a one-way road...'

Draco supposed that this was rather ironic, seeing as though he only fully knew he was gay and liked Harry Potter when his mother died...

He grabbed the nearest bottle of Firewiskey and he relived the precious moments he and his mother had had over the years.

Even the little ones, like her going out and tending to the garden were close to him. He damned his father inwardly. The beast that had killed his mother...

The only thing that remotely cheered him up was the fact that his father was slowly rotting away in Azkaban, already going insane. Draco thought about how close he was to going to follow in his father's footsteps. It was a narrow escape, and he had only Harry to thank.

He remembered it clearly...Harry and he and only just became friends, and he brought him to St.Mungo's to see his mother. It turned out to be the last day she ever lived.

"_Draco..." his mother greeted warmly from her position in the bed, moving to get up but only to grimace in pain._

"_It's alright, mum. You don't have to move. Mum...I brought someone with me today. You'll probably already know him, so I suppose there's no need really for any formal introductions or such..."_

_Harry stepped out from behind him. "Hi, Mrs. Malfoy. How are you doing?"_

_His mother's eyes widened fractionally and turned to Draco for a second, as if in confusion. "Hello, dear. Well...I guess I'd be lying if I said I was doing spectacularly." She tried to laugh but ended up in a coughing fit._

_Harry rushed forward at once. "Are you okay, Mrs. Malfoy? Do you need any help?" The concern was a pure fire burning in his eyes and Draco felt butterflies appear in his stomach. His mother looked at him knowingly._

"_I'm fine, dear. And don't call me Mrs. Malfoy," she smiled. "It's Narcissa."_

_Harry relaxed visibly. "Sure thing, Narcissa."_

"_So have you two had a good day at school? Anything exciting happen?"_

_Draco looked at his mother closely. She looked tired, and a whole new sadness was deep in her eyes._

"_Yeah. Learned loads of new things, mum. We had Potions today, too."_

_She smiled weakly. "I used to love doing that. You seem to have inherited that off me." A distant look appeared in her eyes. "Your father couldn't stand the subject. Couldn't see why we'd need it in later life..."_

_His mother looked between Harry and himself then rested her eyes at some point in between. "Do me a last favour, Draco. Live your life, allow your heart to love, and make your dreams happen. Make sure you do that. For me."_

_Draco looked at her through his eyes clouded with tears and had seen that Draco had turned away respectfully. "Yes mum. I promise."_

"_And for god's sake, Draco, never get yourself involved with people your father did. He chose that path, and look where it got all of us. I wouldn't wish it on you, Draco. You're young, in love..."_

_Draco frowned and even Harry turned back around. "In love?"_

_His mother carried on talking as if he'd never interrupted. "But you don't even realise it yet...I mean it, Draco. That is my last final wish. Well, actually...It's my second to last now. Harry, dear..."_

"_Yes, Narcissa?"_

"_Take care of my Draco. Protect him, give him a good kick up the backside when he's doing something stupid, love him and make sure he doesn't forget me." She smiled._

_Harry smiled back. "I will. I'll stick by him for as long as he'll have me."_

_Draco felt all bubbly inside. "Forever," he whispered._

_Mother looked at him knowingly. Draco was yet to understand what she was trying to point out..._

"_Draco, I love you. I hope you'll know and remember that."_

"_Mum, what's with all the talk like you're just going to go around the corner...?"_

"_Because I am, love...I can feel it. It's close." She went into another coughing fit. Draco knew she was thinking whether it would be her last. "I can sense it, Draco, and I welcome it. It's a whole new adventure." Draco was close to crying. "Draco, don't linger too long over my lost soul when I'm gone...I want you to live your life how I never did..."_

_Draco grabbed her hand. "Okay, mum...I love you."_

_Draco saw his mother smile that knowing smile once again, then saw the light slowly leaving her grey eyes..._

Draco grabbed another bottle, reliving another memory with each...taking another bottle, once again grieving over his dead mother.

* * *

Woo! I sure enjoyed writing that :)

If you liked it, please leave me a review. I'm sorry to say I'm offically a review whore. Thank you.

Tonie x


	2. Chapter 2

Draco woke up in the strangest position...and with the worst headache ever! He groaned and tried to roll over, only to realise his hands were chained...

He strained to see through the dazzling sunlight and the cobwebs from his sleep. He was in a bed, he knew that much. Hardly not the work of some raving loony...As his registered and were awaken, he looked to his surroundings, only to find one very naked Harry Potter chained at the other side of the bed.

No...they didn't...oh good god...

He moaned and started to feel like he wanted to kick something. Damn the gods! Did they have no sense of dignity? He was lying in bed with his best friend...the person who he loved...

And boy did he smell like sex.

Draco kicked the floor. Hard. "Argh!"

He looked around for some sort of key to unlock himself from the bed post, only to find to his dismay that Harry was waking up.

Damn. He had to get out of here before -

"Draco?" He cursed under his breath. "Oh my god, is that you?!?"

"Yes, it god damn is!"

"What the hell are we doing here?"

"...Am I supposed to know?"

"Yes – No... Oh, whatever. I can't remember a damned thing of last night..."

"Join the club," Draco remarked sarcastically.

"Are we...did we...?" Harry stuttered.

"What d'you think?"

"Man, you're grumpy in a morning."

"Well, these circumstances seem to be a little out. I'm here, _naked_, in a bed, with my _naked _and _straight _best friend. Oh, and I just happen to reek of sex."

"Do I really smell that bad when I have sex?"

Draco turned to Harry, almost amused. "Man, you're stupid in a morning."

"I can't believe we shagged...What are we going to do?"

"Well, we could always go for a second round, or a third...or however many we had last night add one."

Harry moaned. "I shagged a complete imbecile?"

"Who's saying _you _shagged _me_?"

"Well, let's face it Draco. You've always been the girl in this relationship."

"Have not," Draco sulked.

"See, you're even sulking."

"I am _not _sulking."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Yeah, I believe you."

"Well, you've always been the childish one in this relationship."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Harry grinned. "Well, seeing as though I'm the child in this relationship, I'll leave you when I get out of here."

Draco felt his eyes narrow. "You have a way of getting out, and you decided to let us sit here a while longer?"

"If you haven't noticed, dumb ass, I haven't got my glasses on. I've only just seen my wand."

"Don't you call me dumb ass, you dumb ass."

"I've got the wand..." Harry teased.

Draco groaned. "Fine. I'm _sorry_. Now use a god damn spell."

Silence.

"Er..." Harry said hesitatingly.

"Don't even tell me you saved the world's butt yet you can't even get these handcuffs off us."

"Well..."

"Imbecile! Give me the freaking wand!" Draco snatched the wand out of Harry's hand. Why did he love this git?

(Inner Voice) _Maybe that's because he's good looking, funny, charming...and you just so happen to be sat naked with him... mm, how good would he taste..._

"Shut up!" he said out loud.

"Don't tell me to shut up, I didn't even say anything!"

"I was telling you in advance."

"Yeah. I believe you. Maybe Iccle Drakykins just holds conversations with himself."

"Shut up!"

"Why? You're only holding my wand, you're not even doing anything." Draco laughed. "What?" Harry said, confused. "What's so funny?"

"I find it funny ironic how you're going on about wands when you're in a bed naked with a bloke."

Harry blushed, and Draco laughed a little more. "Ah. Well _are _you actually going to do anything?"

"Oh yeah." Draco lifted the wand to the handcuffs and inserted it like a key then turned it. It clicked, then parted. "Simple."

Harry snatched his wand back. "Know-it-all."

"Just 'cause I'm more intelligent."

"Are not."

"Yeah, sure. You're just jealous."

"I'm not arguing with you."

"Well it looks that way to me..."

"I'm not arguing!" Harry argued.

"Idiot."

"Imbecile."

"Asshole."

"Ponce."

"Hypocrite."

"Mother- Hey! I am _not _a ponce!"

"That explains why you're naked in a bed with me, and don't find it completely repulsive."

Harry turned away, ashamed, starting to get dressed. "I'm bi," he said, mumbling.

Draco nearly tripped over the trousers he was putting back on. "You're what? And you never told me?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend."

"Well that would make me a hypocrite, seeing as though I'm gay."

"Well I didn't know you were gay either!"

Draco looked confused. "You didn't?"

"Well, when was the last time you were ever with _anyone_? Girl or boy?"

Draco thought back to it. It was quite a long time ago, yes. And that was a girl. He'd only ever had meaningless sex. And he'd even packed that in. He was madly and hopelessly in love with Harry Potter. "Uh..."

"Exactly."

"So what if I haven't had a relationship in a while? Maybe I just like that someone special, and like nobody else?" Draco suddenly felt himself flare up. "Besides, I've never seen you with a boyfriend, either!" Harry toed the floor nervously. "No! You did it behind my back?"

"I haven't done it for a while...But yeah. I guess."

"I can't believe you didn't trust me enough..."

"I do trust you!"

Draco looked sadly to Harry. "Then prove it," he said simply, then walking out of the room.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_I guess I'm getting more than a little old to keep a diary now. I'm 19. A man. But, I suppose it's just my thing. You've seen a lot over the years, and I like to read back to the school days. It reminds me to never loose all of the great memories I had there. I miss it. A lot. It's like a part of me has been left in the castle..._

_I think Harry took the other part. That's why I feel all empty. I've left my home of seven years, and I love my best friend Harry...who doesn't seem to notice._

_But something happened. Remember the dance I was going to? At Hogwarts? I only got myself completely and utterly pissed. Then I've possibly just totally screwed up my relationship with Harry by sleeping with him. What's worse, is that I can't even remember it. And the fact that I've only just realise that I was the one who was being fucked. I can't even sit down! I can't believe I can't remember what was possibly the most fantastic shag I've ever had. I haven't ached this much since..._

_Never._

_Then I found out that Harry can't even trust me._

_That hurt._

_Will Harry try and redeem our friendship? I sure hope so._

_We've never fallen out like this before. It was only ever a small argument, about which was the best radio station..._

_Never about trust._

_Maybe it is girly that I feel all of these emotions. But I'd rather feel them than be completely oblivious to emotions altogether. Like Harry, it seems._

_I wonder what the most reoccurring word is in this entire diary is?_

_Probably Harry. Or possibly Potter, 'cause of the years when I used to 'hate his guts'._

_Yeah. Either of them two, I'm sure._

_I guess I'll stop talking about Harry then._

_Okay, now I can't think of anything to say._

_I bet if you were a person instead of a fat diary, you'd be laughing at me right now._

_Or maybe books can laugh inside? Maybe you can understand everything I'm writing..._

_Weird._

_Okay, I guess I'm just digging my hole deeper if you can._

_Shall I just shut up?_

_Yeah, that sounds like a good idea._

_By the way, I'm not talking to myself._

_Damn. Okay, bye. Before I make a complete fool of myself in front of a book._

_That sounds crazy. Oh, imagine if anyone ever read this?_

_Damn._

_Okay. Let's get this clear. You shouldn't be reading my damn diary. Secondly, I'm not crazy and I don't talk to myself._

_Ahh. How about if nobodies gonna read this? _

_Damn, I bet you're laughing you internal laugh at me now, book._

_And if someone does? They'll think I talk to books._

_Ok, this is confusing._

_Now I'm going, book. And I'm not technically talking to you or anybody else who happens to chance upon this. I'm talking to my future self who is going to read over this. Yeah. That's right._

_Hi, Draco._

_Bye, book._

_(P.S. I'm not talking to a book.)_

_(P.P.S. I'm not talking to you, either. Just close the damn book.)_

* * *

Woooo, I had fun writing that...

Ha, Well...REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks. I love you all :)

Tonie x


End file.
